How To Win 1,00000 Without Trying Episode 8 Mother's Day Sp
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 2nd Story to be squeezing in multiple chapters in one day! It's the show's first mother's day special and Chris has got 4 teams of 2 consisting of kids and their moms as they get to see that they might happen to be each going for 2,500.00 apiece instead of the normal 1,000.00 and possible ended up with a pair of mopeds! Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Mother's Day special of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really trying and after 7 episodes, the fanfiction series had given away $6,861.06, $138.94 away from $7,000.00 and I Think that need to see how much that contestants and their mothers had to be that they could be quite as they get to do so, so here we go!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Rainer Wolfcastle: Welcome to "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying", I'm your announcer Rainer Wolfcastle and here's your host, here's Chris Goodman!

(Chris came in as he sit down)

Chris: Hello, and welcome to a very special Mother's day edition of "How To Win $1,000,00 Without really trying" and it's mother's day!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, normally that we'll give away $1,000.00, but since this is mother's day, I guess that we'll have to be giving away a chance at $2,500.00!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Let's welcome to our first team, Manny Rivera and his mother Maria of which they need to make sure that they get to go up to $2,500.00 and what else Rainer?

Rainer Wolfcastle: A PAIR OF MOPEDS!

Chris: And how much they're worth?

Rainer Wolfcastle: For Free!

Chris: Really? Because I Think that we need to make sure that they had to be expensive and- Never mind, we'll just bring out our first team here.

(Manny and Maria came in)

Maria: You promised me that we're going to a restaurant!

(Both sat down)

Chris: Okay Manny, tell me about you and your mom.

Manny: Let me see, I'm a Super, and my mom used to be a superhero too, and well, I think that we're both super together.

Chris: Well, I think that you might get to see that you're going use it as they get to notice about which ever you get to choose between good and evil, I think that we could be that we're going to choose when you're older.

Maria: But Manny's already older, isn't he?

Chris: Yes, but I think that it could that it was going to simply as they had to choose, but nerveless, you and your mom are not 6 away from $1,000.00 like we normally do, but 7 away from $2,500.00, and remember, once you get a shot at that pair of Mopeds at the mopeds at the end.

Maria: All right, Mopeds, I always wanted to use Moped!

Chris: And remember, we got exactly to be that to having those lifelines, and here they are, 50-50, Phone-A-Friend, Ask-The-Audience, and our brand-spanking new lifeline of which happen to be Ask-The-Expert of which happens to be my mom.

Cindy Goodman: Hello sonny boy, my name is Cindy and I'm Chris' mother!

Chris: Our announcer has made her our first ask-the-expert so she'll have to be lucky enough to do so.

Cindy: LIES! ALL LIES! RAINER MADE ME THE EXPERT SO I CAN MAKE CONTESTANTS CRY!

Chris and others: ...

Cindy (Sweey and Charming): I mean, no, he made me an expert so I could be testing out this brand new lifeline.

Manny: Okay, so are we ready to get on with the questions?

Chris: Right you are, Maria, are you ready?

Maria: I'm ready.

Chris: Audience, Mom, are you ready?

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Then let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Appluase)

Chris: Here it comes for your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: How many millionaires were made in "Deal Or No Deal"?

A:2  
B:4  
C:6  
D:8

Manny: What do you think Mom?

Maria: Well, I Wanted to say "C" but I guess that never happened.

Manny: Well, I'm going to towards "A", so I'm going with "A", final answer.

Chris: Got it for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: And here's your next question worth $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following will you get to see Millionaire's Best?

A:Mansions  
B:Expensive trips  
C:Sweet Country Side  
D:Pittsburg

Manny: Well, I guess that it ain't such a real deal but I Think that we need to make sure that we need to-

(El Oso came in)

El Oso: Excuse me, I'm here to steal those mopeds!

Chris: Don't you even try!

El Oso: Oh, but I already have! (Steals one of the mopeds, and drives away as the audience gasps)

Manny: Don't you worry, I'll take care of him! (Turn into El Tigre)

El Tigre:EL TIGRE!

(El Tigre jumps over as to stop El Oso)

El Tigre: Hand over the mopeds!

El Oso: Or what? You'll beat me up? (Laughs)

El Tigre: That's precisely of what I'm going to do.

(El Tigre beat up El Oso)

El Oso: Okay, I give, I give, (Waving his white flag) just stop!

El Tigre: Huh, that was easy.

Cindy: Give them $1,250.00 Each, I'm sure that they deserve it.

Chris: But Mom-

Cindy: JUST DO IT!

Chris: Okay. (Gives them each check worth $1,250.00) And While we're at it, we'll give you mopeds too.

Maria: Nah, that's okay, we'll just take the cash. Come on Manny.

(Both Manny and Maria as Music clip "Bye-Bye Contestant" From "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire" plays)

Chris: Okay, And we need to bring out another team so we need to allow that our next team happens to be Bart Simpson and his mom Marge.

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

(Bart and Marge came in)

Marge Simpson: Hello Mr. Goodman, it's so good to see you.

Chris: So good to see you too.

Bart: So Mrs. Goodman, I see that you're the expert, isn't it?

Cindy: Why yes, I believe that it was going to be that it was going to use it as they could be that you two will get to reach up to $2,500.00.

Marge: Oh good! I Think that we need to make it as they could simply as they had to use it though the distance.

Chris: At least that we'll never get to see that quite as they get to allow to do so. Please Stay tuned as these two gets to be reaching that $2,500.00.

Audience: (Cheers and applause)

STAY TUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I've been trying to post this chapter all because of 3 Computer crashes and auto-clicking the back button one too many times, so you know the last chapter so let's get this over with.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Hello and Welcome back to the show, in fact, I believe that Manny and his mom Maria are back with $2,500.00 and they seem to come back to watch the show.

Manny: Hard to know, I think that we need to simply as they get could would notice it as they had to learn that it was quite as they get to be that it was never going to learn as they get to possibly as they had notice about it when they get to allow that it never a problem that it was simply as they had to learn that it was simply as they get up to be a super hero.

Cindy: You should come back to the show all of the time, I mean after all, it is going to be quite as they get to make you feel better.

Chris: Yes Well, (Clears Throat) Let's welcome to our next team of family, here they are, Bart Simpson and his mom Marge.

Audience: (cheers and Applause)

Chris: I See that you're from Springfield and I think that you're going to see that it was going to do some stuff together.

Marge: Well as you can see, I believe that Bart and I get to be on your show because that it was going to see that nothing it was nothing personal and I believe that it was quite as they get to feel as they had to allow that it was nothing that we would make it as they could as they had to allow to do about it.

Chris: Yes, and I believe that it was going to make sure that things could be very interesting as they might had to notice it as they had to feel when they might had to notice that it wasn't that quite when they get to see that some contestants ain't going to show that it was nothing that it was strangely that unrested as they had to make up for it.

Bart: I think that we could be getting on with the game before we go this on and on.

Chris: Why yes, I think that it's time that we need to see that we need to get on with the game, Let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Trying!"

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay you two, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: Which of the following that it's not worth a dollar?

A:Shoes  
B:Candy  
C:Taxes Payers  
D:Expsenive Boots

Bart: What kind of a pathetic team you take us in for? Why, everybody knows that it's "D".

Marge: I agree with Bart, I think that it could be that it was going to see that it might had to notice it, If he's going with "D", then so could I, "D", final.

Chris: That's right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Cindy: You know, I Think that it could be that it's a nice test to be working on, but I Think that we need to make sure that it wasn't the first time, back when my husband hosted the show, he gave away just $10.00 to Frank Sinatra's ghost.

Chris: I wasn't even born yet!

Cindy: Oh really, well I wasn't excatily that I might get to be that quite as they get to do so.

Bart: Come on, we won a dime and I think that we need to make sure that it was going to simply as they get to do much.

Cindy: I Think that they should cancel questions are worth from $1.00 to $1,000.00 and go straight into the top notch one that's exactly $2,500.00, what do you say?

Chris: But if I do that, I'll get fired!

Cindy: No you'll won't. Besides, what will your father think?

Chris: Stay tuned Folks, as we cut to the chase as they get to answer the question worth $2,500.00.

Audience: (Applaud awkwardly)

STAY TUNED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now I know that Mother's Day is almost over and I haven't got around though EVERY Chapter so let's get on with it and make sure if we can get it.

Audience: (Akward Slience)

Chris: Welcome back to the show and it seems that my mom wants us to skip the next questions that are worth from, $1.00 to $1,000.00 to get them to use as they could get them as they had to do so.

Bart: You got one crazy mom.

Cindy: I'm Not crazy, you're crazy.

Chris: Okay then, let's go for $2,500.00 and these mopeds as well.

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your $2,500.00 Question.

$2,500.00 Question: WHich of the following is NOT A Meat By-Product?

A:Steak  
B:Beef  
C:Potato  
D:Hot Dogs

Bart: Do you know anything?

Marge: I'm not sure, but if I get to undestand anything, I think that it could be that quite as they get to feel as they might get to notice it as they had to learn that it wasn't like that befofre.

Bart: Well, do you know about it?

Marge: I'm Afraid I'm going with "A", Final Answer.

Chris: I'm afaid that's incorrect, the correct answer is "C".

Marge: Oh, "C"! How could I miss that?

Chris: Since this is mother's day, I'm gonig to give you $2.50 each for tryting.

Bart: Aye Crumbra, that's great!

Total Winnings:$5.00

Chris: Out Next Mother Son Team is Isabella and her mom Vivan

Audience: (Cheers And Appluse)

Chris: So Isabella, welcome back and I see that you got your mom with you, is that right?

Isballa: I believe so, and I think that-

Cindy: Don't Bother Isabella, the last time you were here is because you won $1,000.00 all by yourself.

Chirs: Now mom, you promise you won't make a scene this game.

Cindy: Oh please, I made a scene last game it got from boring to fun that fast!

Manny: Come on, do you think that my mom and I would make a scene too? I doubt it!

Marge: This is stupid, why dont'we just got on with the game?

Chris: Marge is right, let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, let's start with $0.01.

$0.01 Question: If this first question is not worth $0.01, then what is worth?

A:Nothing  
B:Something  
C:Anyting  
D:Manny's El Tigre Belt

Manny: Hey!

Vivan: What do you think Isabella?

Isabella: I Think if this question isn't worth a penny, then I guess it's just worth nothing, final answer.

Chris: Andf You're right for $0.01!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Here it is for $0.10.

$0.10 Question: In _Johnny Bravo,_ what is the name is of Johnny's nerdy friend?

A:Fred  
B:Carl  
C:Steve  
D:Bob

Isabella: I b _elieve_ the name of Johnny's friend is called Carl Carziquwious, "B", final answer.

Chris: And You are right!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Cindy: I Think that she's just driving the previous teams crazy! With that, I THink that they'll stopped with just $0.10.

Vivian: I Think that we got a long way to go and-

Cindy: JUST TAKE THE STUPID TEN CENT PEICE!

Vivian: Oh boy.

Isabella: Oh boy is right.

Chris: Come on, this is a mothers' day speical, we don't want to be ruining it for me.

Marge: Just cut to the lighting round, I'm sure that it was gonig to be that quite good for them.

Chris: Yes, well, Isabella and her mom only got 30 seconds and if they don't answer every question correctfully, they'll just add $.25 for every correct answer and-

Cindy: Lighting Round, Shmilighting Shorund, let's get it over with!

Chris: Yes, yes, the clock will start after I read the first question. (Clears Thoart) What Starnge World would you find about corn?

Isabella: Earth.

Chris: Right, how many 2s make up 22?

Vivain: Just 2.

Chris: Right.

Chris: What Disney classic moment had a sad moment about his mom being shot?

Isabella: _Bambi._

Cindy: I'm sorry, that's incorrect.

Isabella: It's too correct!

Cindy: No it's not.

Isabella: Yes it is.

Cindy: No it's not.

Isabella: Yes it is.

Chris: Audience?

Audience: _BAMBI!_

(Bell Dings)

Chris: By The Power invested in me, I pronunced Isabella and her mom Thousandaires. (Gives them each $1,000.00 check)

Total Winnings: $2,000.10

Chris: Don't know how anyone that they get $2,000.00 each plus the $0.10 they already made, I would like to thank you for what it could be the final episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying".

Director: Uh Chris? (Whispers into Chris' Ear)

Chris: It seems that I've been informed that we got one more team of the show and that's KO and his mom Carol.

(Audience Cheers and Appaluase as KO And Carol had to came in and sat down)

Marge: But they been waiting all show long!

Chris: restrain her!

(Producers strangling Marge Simpson as she got hold down)

Chris: Now, what do you know about the previvous teams?

KO: This ain't what I notice about it, but the only thing that keep us going is to notice about what was going on here.

Carol: Yeah Chris, really hard core.

Chris: When we come back our final team had to be going for $2,500.00 and those sweet mopeds.

Auidience: (Cheers And Applause)

STAY TUNED...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is my last chapter of this story and boy howdy that this is going to show that KO and his mom are going to win a lot of money, so Chris' Mom thought, so off we go!

Audience: (Cheers and Applause)

Chris: And Welcome back, we got KO and his Mom Carol as they get to wrap up a very interesting show by climbing up to $2,500.00 and we get to see that it was going to be that quite as they get to see as they could get up to a high amount of money.

KO: Alrighty, it seems that we're going to see how much that we're going to do with that quite as they get to feel possibly as they had to go though the difficulty.

Chris: Yes, Yes, I Kinda think so, so let's get going and let's play "How To Win $1,000.00 Without really trying"!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

Chris: Okay, here's your first question worth $0.01.

$0.01 Question: In "Hey Arnold!", was the name of Arnold's Pig?

A:Barney  
B:Berry  
C:Bobby  
D:Amber

Carol: Well, you know, I Think that it wasn't my first choice, I mean, if I had to choose, I think that we'll have to make it as they could know that the answer could be possibly known about it.

KO: I would like the 50-50 please.

Chris: Okay KO, Computer, please take away 2 wrong answers, leaving them one right answer and the correct one.

Remaining Answers:  
B:Berry  
D:Amber

Carol: Ah, yes, I remember now, the correct answer is "D", final answer.

Chris: Got it for $0.01.

Audience: (Cheer And Applause)

Chris: On for $0.10.

$0.10 Question: Which of the following is not a fruit?

A:Banana  
B:Apple  
C:Orange  
D:Macadamia

KO: Well, the last answer is part of nuts so we're going with Macadamia, "D" Final answer.

Chris: And you're right for $0.10!

Audience: (Cheers And Applause)

(El Oso Breaks in as Audience gasps)

El Oso: I'm back and I'm going to steal all of the contestants money and those mopeds!

Maria: YOU CAN'T COME BACK BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!

(Marge Muffled)

KO: Whoa!

Carol: Whoa Indeed!

El Oso: If I Can't be a contestant, then I'll take all of the contestants' money _and_ those mopeds instead!

(El Oso grabbed those mopeds, the contestants' money and Maria as he gets to drive away)

Isabella: He's taking all of our money and one of those mopeds!

Manny: Not if I Could help it! (Turns into El Tigre as he flies out) GET BACK THAT WITH MY MOM AND THOSE MOPEDS!

Bart: COME BACK WITH MY MOPEDS YOU IDIOT!

KO: SAVE SOME FOR ME!

(El Oso driving out of the studio and went into the road)

(The Heroes appeared to beat up El Oso, as he cries)

El Oso: Have mercy this time!

El Tigre: No Problem! (Punches El Oso)

Bart: Good Night! (Punches Out El Oso)

KO: And Good riddance to bad rubbish! (Punches El Oso as he flies out into Miracle City prison)

Later back at the studio, the mopeds are back in their place as the contestants got their money back.

Chris: (quietly): I'm so fired. Uh, (Clears Throat, out loud) It seems that KO has saved the day and got an additional $2,500.00 to his and his mom's score of $0.10 for a total of $2,500.10, Isabella and her mom has got a total of $2,000.10, and Manny and his mom has got a total of $2,500.00, and Bart and his mom has got $2,500.00 added to the $5.00 I just gave them for a total for $2,505.00 and then with that, that's a full team total worth $7,505.20, and as for my mom, I feel sorry for her.

Cindy: But I can come back any time I want, right?

Chris: Yes.

Cindy: really?

Chris: Yes.

Cindy: Eee! (she leaves with one of the mopeds)

Rainer: I Think I could leave too. (Also leaves with another Moped)

Chris: This episode has given away $7,505.02, maybe that we're going over the over the $10,000.00 limit total! (Laughs crazily as he gets to hit on notepad as he gets on paper)

Cindy And Rainer Wolfcaslte together: Happy Mother's Day Everybody!

The End!

Cast

Host  
Chris Goodman

Special Guest  
Cindy Goodman

El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Maria Rivera  
El Oso

The Simpsons  
Bart Simpson  
Marge Simpson  
Announcer Rainer Wolfcastle

Phineas And Ferb  
Isabella Garpia-Sheprio  
Vivian Garpia Sherprio

OK KO:Let's Be Heroes  
KO  
Carol

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice Happy Mother's Day!

Thank You And Happy Mother's Day!

Closing Note: That was my 8th episode of "How To Win $1,000.00 Without Really Trying" because with that, it really raised to over $10,000.00 In Total so yeah, I hope that you'll like it, and especially you mom did too, with or without her.


End file.
